


Day three

by Sice13



Series: The Moth and the Stag [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discord: Valastor Appreciation Club, M/M, Technology, Valastor-Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sice13/pseuds/Sice13
Summary: This chap plays three months after the Tower and Val is still alive, so -things are going well for him^^.
Relationships: Alastor & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Moth and the Stag [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Day three

**Author's Note:**

> First things first - @DressedFully -Thank you for your help and the beta-reading. <3 I am so thankful!
> 
> @HuntingPeople -your works suck my right into Valastor like a damn black hole, and I could not be happier XD

“I thought you liked my gift, Dear. A shame she couldn't stay in her old place.”

“I love it, I do, Baby. But I had to banish it from of my office. As ya know, Vox refused to even talk over phone with me, let alone in person, as long it stands there.”

The pink glasses look to an old, stylish radio. Dark wood nearly black with crimson highlights, a real beauty. Her new place of honor on the night table next to the massive bed of the Pimp.  
The Radio Demon chuckles and goes over, patting the old lady gently. Valentino follows him but stays behind the red Deer.

“Of course he refuses this. He believes every demon plays after his dirty rules.”

“His reaction was...well, expected, and the first few days without him a true blessing. But we have important work together, and his emails are far more time consuming than a short chat. And on the other side, I quite enjoy listening to ya here, Baby. Far more private.”

With a low purr, the Pimp places his two upper hands on the smaller shoulders, his grin close to the straight ears.

“And unlike Vox, I like the idea that ya can hear me, Bambi.”

He could feel the sudden tension, just for a moment, until Alastor let a breath out and relaxed under the close contact. Three months had passed since the Tower-Day but at least Valentino could touch the demon - sometimes. If the Deer was in the right mood and they were in a private place, but mostly Val holds himself back. He respects the strict rules, even if they don’t apply for the Deer himself. Alastor could always initiate close contact, and the Moth would instantly melt for him. And if Alastor is not in the right mood, he has some ways to show this clearly.  
The red claws frame Valentino’s face on the free side, pet the cheek gently -enough to start an intense heat under the blue skin and elicit a soft sight from the Moth. 

“If you wish for more, Dear, I will allow it.”

Alastor could feel the rising heat on his back, as he guides the Pimp face lower to his neck. 

“Ya to good for me, Baby.”

He buries his face in the curve of Alastor’s neck and shifts his hands lower, to close the thin body in a hug but not to try to cage the Deer. Is this uncomfortable through their difference in height?  
Yes.  
Does Val care?  
No.  
Both men enjoy the warm feeling until the Radio Host chuckles under the four arms and scratches slightly over the blue skin.

“I thought you would take this invitation way further, my Darling.”

Alastor put his clothed claws down and turned under the long arms, laying both hands flat on Valentino’s chest and pushing the taller demon.  
With a surprised growl, he stumbles back, hits the edge of his bed, and sits down. Before he could even process what just happened, Alastor takes up a place on the Moth’s lap, fingers toying with the fluffy, white fur of his coat.  
The golden teeth nipping playfully at the throat above him has the Pimp -the King of Porn himself- just stopping, nothing working and frozen. His heart hammers so loud in his chest that the Deer’s ears flicker. His breath becomes short, and his claws twitch without something to hold.

“You may touch me again, Dear.”

Alastor’s voice hums against the blue skin and the Moth snaps out of his mental break to wrap all his arms around the red Stag.

“Ya spoil me so damn hard, Baby. I’m the luckiest demon in Hell right now.”

This time his four hands roam freely over Alastor’s neck, shoulders, and back and the Deer demon shudders under the new heat on his body. The second pair follow the path from his lower back to his thighs and stay there, claws scratching carefully over red pants.

Seven minutes of heaven until Valentino observes the rising stiffness in his partner and his claws back instantly off, giving the Deer some more room to breathe. Alastor pushes himself away from the chest, and his claw pets soft the new marks on the Pimp´s throat. A small sign of gratitude. 

“Turn around for me Baby, I’ve got ya a present too.”

“Oh, how exciting. Now you get me all curious, Darling.”

The Deer follows Valentino’s wish and switches his position, leans himself against the warm fluff of the pimps coat and raises his eyebrows as a small, black box appears in front of him. Carefully he opens the top, and his eternal smile drops just a little.

“Valentino...I truly appreciate your effort, but you know that I don’t enjoy this sort of...technology.”

The soft distress he hears starts a low chuckle on the Moth´s sides, and one of his claws starts to hold the box for the Sinner.

“I know, really. But this is a special phone -just the best and safest only for ya Hun. Not even Vox can hijack this masterpiece, and I remove all the useless programs and stuff into a sub-memory, so ya don’t have to deal with them till ya wish too. At the moment, ya can only call, write, take photos, and listen to music, nothing more. And I will show ya how this works, okay.”

Slightly annoyed, the Radio Demon takes the phone out of the box and twisted it in his hands. It was much heavier than expected, and the material seems stable. It came with a red case of leather, on the front a significant golden A. On the back, an image of his microphone, and music notes. Surely a custom design. He flips the case open and sees his reflection in the black screen. Even though it is way too small for his own use, Val could start it without problems, and the screen jumps on.

“Cute. Is this one of these couple-things?”

“Absolute Bambi, there is no way out of this.”

The background is a picture of the Pimp, with a bright smile -all teeth and one hint of gold. He pulls his own out, much-much bigger than Alastor’s version, and starts the screen. An image of the red Deer lightens up. His smile from ear to ear, his posture proud and happy. 

“I like it, the picture -not this monstrosity.”

The laugh shakes the Pimp, and he places his chin back on Alastor’s shoulder to watch the new phone’s screen. His claws move over the buttons, the icons, and some settings. Patiently he explains what the Deer has to do if he wishes to call him or start a chat. At this moment, there is only Valentino as a contact -private and official. 

Alastor is not brainless, he already knows many of these things in theory, just saw never a reason to work with a phone, especially a smartphone. It is impersonal and there is such a lack of reaction. He likes to see the poor soul in front of him, see the panic in their eyes. To smell and taste the fear in the air. But on the other side, both men were busy sometimes, and a friendly little chat now and then would be lovely. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Valentino lay on his king-size bed, a cold drink in one claw, a cigar in another. He was strict about fire safety on the sets because to rebuild them cost time and money, but here in private, he doesn’t care much. The dark beauty of a radio cames to life, and the channel switches harshly until the infamous Radio Host Alastor is clearly heard. 

Time for a new and bloody gorefest!

Valentino’s grin goes broader and broader, and he snoozes himself into his favorite red coat, listening to every spoken word, and each scattered scream. With a little sound, his phone buzz, and the Moth’s eyes went huge as he sees the new photos sent by the Deer. All red and gore and so damn hot. It is definitely time for a new screensaver.

Valentino’s replay was instant, and Alastor could feel the heat on his face, from all the praise, glory, and compliments. Not that he needs this, but it was...nice. His shadow snickers without a sound, he was the one to send the photos in the first place. After all, the hands of his master were full of blood and flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Radio-thing is a chapter on its own, so I will post it later -because for now, I only focus on the week.


End file.
